Arrangements described herein relate to attaching a display screen to a housing of an electronic device.
Contemporary electronic devices oftentimes include a housing in which a display screen is mounted. Examples of such electronic devices include, but are not limited to, smart phones, tablet computers, portable music players, and the like. Oftentimes glue is used to attach the display screen to the housing to fix the display screen into the housing.